


I am so into you

by sarahyyy



Series: Dispute Resolution Verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: “I’m worth the fee, I promise,” Grantaire tells him.“I’m sure you are,” Enjolras says, fond.





	

“Thank you for taking this case for me,” Enjolras says that night, when he’s snuggled up against Grantaire, his head pillowed on Grantaire’s chest. “I know you really didn’t have to take on new pro bono cases this year.”

Grantaire lets out an agreeable rumble. “Well, I suppose that means that you’re in my debt now,” he teases. 

Enjolras doesn’t have to be looking at Grantaire to know that he’s smiling. He hears it in Grantaire’s voice, and can’t stop the smile from unfurling from his own lips either. 

“Yeah,” Enjolras says, “I suppose it does.” He turns to face Grantaire, and stretches up to brush his lips over Grantaire’s softly, just briefly, before he pulls away again. “How would you like me to settle my debt?” 

Grantaire arches up, and steals another kiss from Enjolras. “With kisses,” he murmurs against Enjolras’ lips. 

Enjolras laughs, delighted, and kisses Grantaire again. “Considering your rates, I’m going to have to end up doing a lot of kissing.”

“I’m worth the fee, I promise,” Grantaire says.

“I’m sure you are,” Enjolras says, fond. “Can I pay in instalments, or would you like it all at once, M. Grantaire?” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Grantaire’s hand smooths down Enjolras’ back, and steals under his t-shirt. “What’s your professional opinion on the matter?” 

“Well…” Enjolras drawls, and barely suppresses his shiver when Grantaire starts to trace mindless patterns on his side. “As your lawyer, I’m obligated to inform you about the risks of agreeing to an instalment-based payment plan. Delayed payments can be a huge issue in payment plans, and if it drags out, it could take years before the debtor is able to clear his debt. However-” 

He arches into Grantaire’s touch, and almost loses his train of thought when Grantaire shifts to press his lips to Enjolras’ neck. 

He feels Grantaire’s smile against his skin. 

“However,” Enjolras continues, because stopping now would mean that he’s admitting defeat, and Grantaire would be smug beyond reason, “drawing the payment out means that you can duly charge interest on the debt, which could make the debt sum in total grow. Depending on your interest rate, and the agreed duration of payment plan, you could end up earning a good sum just through interest.”

Grantaire hums. “The way I see it, it all comes down to the reliability of the debtor, and the ability of the debtor to pay his instalments consistently, yes?”

“That would be correct,” Enjolras tells him, and then, because he’s not that in control of his wants, relents and nuzzles Grantaire’s throat for the slightest moment.

It makes Grantaire’s smile grow. He’s clearly very pleased with himself, and Enjolras loves him too much to do anything about it. 

“And your professional opinion on my debtor?” Grantaire asks.

Enjolras’ lips quirk up. “One, I think your debtor will be very happy to have the debt grow,” he says. “Two, I don’t think there’s going to be an issue with delayed payments. In fact, your debtor is pretty eager to start paying now.”

Grantaire laughs softly. “Is he, now?”

If Grantaire is going to be smug about this, then so be it.

“He is,” Enjolras tells him as solemnly as he is able to. “I am.”

Grantaire curves his palm over Enjolras’ jaw, skims the pad of his thumb over Enjolras’ lower lip. “Then what are you waiting for?” 

Enjolras kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short fluffy (very Not Me, I know) ficlet, friends! I hope you've all had an A+++ New Year's Day! :DDD 
> 
> Enjolras and Grantaire are probably, like, a few weeks into their relationship, in this fic, also lbr, they 300% did the whole Not-Dating thing for _months_ before anything official happened.
> 
> Coming up next is probably a KMo thing, then another Otayuri thing. I'm determined to get all my writing done before the CNY laziness takes over! :D
> 
> As usual, I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
